


I'm going to die

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: “Live my life? How Jay? I die in five months!” Barry screams.When Barry accidentally runs five months into the future, he witnesses his own death.Aka 03x09 - The PresentFuture Iris/Future Barry role swap AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW.

          Barry had done it, he had run five months into the future. Slowly, he stares at the news playing on the wall.

          “ _In other legal news, the highly publicized trial of Jared Morillo, AKA "Plunder," comes to a close. Morillo was found guilty of grand theft and aggravated assault after he was caught by the Flash robbing the Central City Museum earlier this year._ ” A voice speaks.

          “Don’t!” Future Iris shouts, and that’s when Barry looked over towards the noise. Savitar was holding his future-self up, like a prize he had won.

          “Please don’t!” Future Iris begged. Savitar slowly pointed his claw towards Barry’s future self.

          “Don’t do this!” Future Iris sobs.

          “Now, finally, I am free of you!” Savitar taunts, pointing his claws towards future Barry.

          “Iris I love you.” Future Barry tells her.

          “No, don't say that, all right? You're gonna be all right. I'm begging you, just...” Future Iris sobs.

          “Iris!” Future Barry calls.

          “You lose Barry.” Savitar chuckles, stabbing Future Barry through the heart.

          “NO!” Future Iris shouts, running over to Future Barry as she clutches him in her arms.

          “Hey, Hey Barry.”  Future Iris calls, frantically shaking him.  Future Barry was bleeding, and she couldn’t remove the blade without damaging him further.

          “Barry, hey.” She calls again. Slowly, Future Barry closes his eyes.

          “No. Barry.” Future Iris calls, shaking him again.

          “Barry, Barry.” She sobs, feeling the life drain from his body.

Suddenly, someone had pulled Barry out of the speed force, and that’s when Barry finds himself in the pipeline.

          “Jay? What the hell was that? Where was I?” Barry asks with confusion.

          “The future.” Jay informs.

          “The future. I've never run to the future. I've traveled to the past, but I always came back to the present. I saw myself. And Iris. And Savitar, what... he killed me. That's five months from now. Is that actually gonna happen?” Barry asks, afraid of the answer.

          “I don’t know.” Jay answers.

          “You don’t…” Barry starts to say.

          “You shouldn’t have seen that.” Jay sighs.

          “This doesn't make sense, we... we just got rid of the Philosopher's Stone. I mean, Savitar shouldn't have even been there! Oh, my God. This is why the newspaper in the time vault changed. The byline, this is why it's not Iris, this... Iris didn't write that story anymore eight years from now, because... I’m dead.” Barry realizes.

          “Barry…” Jay warns, trying to get him to stop talking.

          “I just watched myself die! Jay, tell me that this isn't my destiny!” Barry pleads.

          “What you saw was one possibility of the future. What may be, or may not.” Jay tells him.

          “Okay, then I can stop this from happening. I can run back there...” Barry suggests.

          “You can't go back there. Not again, not ever.” Jay warns.

          “All right, then I'll figure out exactly how it happened, how we wind up on that street, and I'll just make sure that we don't go there. And if we don't go there...” Barry’s voice trails off.

          “Barry! This is why speedsters don't travel to the future. Nobody should know this much about their own. Just as there are infinite Earths in the multiverse, there are infinite possibilities to the future. It's always bending, always changing. Every decision you make creates another alternative.” Jay tries to get through to him.

          “I’m not ready to die!” Barry protests.

          “The future isn't written yet. And it might not even turn out to be what you saw. You need to focus on the here and now. You have to live your life.” Jay pleads.

          “Live my life? _How_ Jay? I die in five months!” Barry screams. Jay had returned to Earth-3 after that, unable to face Barry any longer. Barry sighs. He dies in five months, what was he going to do? Barry had so many things on his bucket list that he wanted to do, and now he would never have enough time to do them. He wanted marriage, kids, grandkids even, and now none of those things were going to happen. Sighing, he walks to the main room of Star Labs.

          “Hey guys.” He greets, putting on a smile.

          “Hey.” Julian greets.

          “Are you okay? You and Jay disappeared, and...” Cisco’s voice trailed off. _No, I’m not okay. I die in five months._

          “Nah, I'm okay. I'm just glad to see you.” Barry lies.

          “So where’s Jay?” Caitlin asks.

          “Jay, uh, decided to go ahead and go back to Earth-3. But he wanted to wish everybody a Merry Christmas.” Barry tells them.

          “So it worked? The stone…” Julian starts.

          “It's gone. It's lost in the Speed Force.” Barry lies.

          “Good, good.” Julian sighs with relief.

          “Guys, Christmas time is here. We need a little Christmas. Right this very minute. Who's with me? BA.” HR greets. _No, I can’t celebrate my last ever Christmas. That’s depressing._

          “I’ll pass HR. Thank you though.” Barry tells him, slowly walking outside of Star Labs.

          “What?” Cisco asks with confusion.

          “BA…” HR calls.

          “Where’s he going?” Caitlin asks. It was then that Julian decided to follow him.

          “Allen.” He calls, and that’s when Barry looks at him.

          “Hey.” He greets.

          “What’s up?” Julian asks, noticing his solemn mood.

          “Nothing.” Barry lies.

          “You seem off.” Julian tells him.

          “I do?” Barry asks.

          “You do know we won, right? We defeated the bad guy.” Julian asks. _For now._ Barry thinks.

          “Okay.” He speaks.

          “I spoke to Captain Singh, and he hadn't put through your resignation paperwork yet, so... well, if you'd, uh, you know, like your old lab back, or you'd like to share it again.” Julian offers, holding the papers.

 _You’ll get to have it to yourself soon, so I hope you enjoy it Julian._ Barry thinks.

          “Thanks.” Barry speaks.

          “Barry, talk to me. What’s going on?” Julian pleads. _I’m going to die Julian._ Barry thinks. Sighing, he knew he had to tell him.

          “I don’t want to celebrate Christmas.” Barry finally speaks.

          “Why?” Julian asks with confusion.

          “When I threw the Philosopher's Stone into the Speed Force, I accidentally ran five months into the future, and…saw Savitar kill me.” Barry tells him.

          “And you don’t want to celebrate it because it’ll be your last Christmas.” Julian figures out.

          “Precisely.” Barry answers.

 

 

 

  


 

  


  


  


 

  


  


  


  
  
  


 

  


  


 

 

  


 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry takes care of his affairs. Just in case.

          Barry decides to join the others for Christmas anyway. If it was his last Christmas, he didn’t want to spend it alone. Slowly he knocks on the door, and that’s when Julian answers the door.

          “Ah, Barry come on in.” He greets.

          “Thank you.” Barry greets, slowly walking inside.

          “Ah BA! Glad you could make it!” HR greets.

          “Yeah, I decided spending Christmas alone was lonely, so.” Barry tells them as he sits on one of the couches. For the first time, Barry finds himself wishing that he could get drunk. Barry blinks when the faint sound of carolers could be heard outside. Barry smiles. _Well, if I am going to die in five months, this is nice._

          “Whoa.” Cisco comments.

          “You hear that?” Iris comments.

          “It’s outside.” Joe comments, and that’s when HR slowly opened the door.

          “Caroling in the rain, that sucks.” HR comments. Barry decides to race down to a local store, grabbing the carolers all umbrellas as he raced back to the house, making sure to slow down once he was in front of the house.

          “Here, I don’t want you guys to get sick.” He tells them, handing them each umbrellas as he returns to the house.

          “Dude, where did you go?” Cisco asks.

          “Well, they’re stuck in the rain, so I thought I’d give them umbrellas.” Barry informed, returning to the couch. It was then that Caitlin removed the power dampening cuffs from her wrists.

          “What are you doing?” Cisco panics.

          “It's okay, I got this. We may not be able to have a perfect Christmas, but we can have a white one.” Caitlin tells him as she freezes the windows with snow. After that she puts the cuffs back on.

          “So. When are we going to exchange presents?” Wally asks.

          “How bout right now?” HR smiles.

          “Okay, I need to show you something.” Barry tells Iris, grabbing her by the shoulder as he races her to the apartment that he had rented in both of their names. When he dies, he wants Iris to have a place to remember him by. Iris stares at the apartment in front of them, in confusion.

          “I... I don't understand, where are we?” Iris asks as Barry leads her inside.

          “Home.” He informs.

          “What?” Iris asks with confusion.

          “I couldn't sleep on Cisco's couch anymore, and your place is sort of small for two, so I signed a lease and I put both of our names on it.” Barry tells her.

          “Barry, this is a big step.” Iris gasps.

          “Not for me it isn’t.” Barry chuckles. _I only have five months left with you, I want to spend as much time as I can before I die._ Barry thinks.

          “I want to spend the rest of my life with you Iris West.” Barry informs. _And what a short life it is._ Barry thinks.

          “I got you a wallet.” Iris tells him.

          “I’m sure I’ll love it.” Barry smiles.

          “I love you Barry Allen.” Iris smiles.

          “I love you Iris West.” Barry smiles, walking inside for the first time. The next day, Barry slips out early one morning when Iris was sleeping, going down to see the lawyer that had told him about Eobard Thawne’s Living Will. Barry had decided to make his own, just in case.

Upon his death, Cisco would become the new owner of Star Labs.

          Now that that was taken care of, Barry goes down to a watch store as he picks out a watch for Captain Singh. If he died, he wanted to give him something to remember him by, so he writes a letter.

          “ _Hey David, is it alright if I call you David? I hope you like your gift. Anyway, um, I don_ _’t really_ _know how to say this, so I’m just going to say it. There’s a strong possibility that I might not be here in five months, and I guess this is my way to tell you. It’s very possible that I might die in five months, so I wanted to get this out now while I still can._

_When I woke up from my coma, you always made me feel safe. Something about you makes me feel at ease, which is never something that I thought I would feel after my mom died. You make me feel happy, and it saddens me that I may not be around to see you anymore, so this watch is for you, to remember me by. I suppose this is the coward’s way out, to tell you this in a letter, but if I told you any of this in person I’m afraid that I may cry._

_I apologize if this upsets you, but I had to get this out. Thank you for making me feel safe all these years, I don’t think I could do what I do without you, so you stay safe out there. By the way, in case you’re wondering, I like White Lilies. Sorry, that was a bit morbid, wasn’t it?_

_The point to all this is, I might be dying in five months and I wanted to say goodbye, so this is goodbye I guess.- Barry Allen”_ He writes on the paper, folding it inside an envelope as he puts the watch inside the gift box. Once he did that, he pays for the gift, and that’s when he races down to the CCPD, leaving it on Singh’s desk as he returns to his new home. Once he was there, he walks into the living room to find Iris sitting on the couch.

          “I have a feeling that you’re angry with me.” Barry informs.

          “Yes, Bartholomew Henry Barry Allen, I am. You left out of the house this morning without telling me. Your work shift isn’t for another hour.” Iris informs.

          “Sorry Iris, I decided to go shopping. I didn’t think I’d be gone long enough for you to wake up, I’m sorry.” Barry apologizes.

          “Just don’t scare me like that again, okay? I love you.” Iris pleads.

          “Of course, Iris. I love you too.” Barry tells her. _I should probably tell her, Joe, Wally, and the team, but I’m not sure of when I should do that._ Barry thinks.

  


 

  


 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

          Barry’s phone rings, startling him as it vibrated in his hand.

          “Hello?” He asks, answering the phone.

          “Barry, there’s a fire. Richmond Heights. Go! Wally’s gonna beat you there!” Cisco calls into the phone, and that’s when Barry changes into his Flash suit. Barry starts running, and that’s when he finds himself being looked at by the CCPD.

          “Flash, Detective Patterson just ran inside. He hasn't come out yet. The fire department will not make it here on time.” One of the officers greets.

          “I got it, get back!” Barry calls, vibrating his voice as he Flashes inside the building. The detective was banging against the glass on the other side of the door now.

          “HELP! I’M TRAPPED IN HERE!” He screams.

          “We gotta get him out of here! This place is up in flames any second!” Wally shrieks.

          “Wait! You see the soot around this door?” Barry shrieks.

          “Yeah, why?” Wally asks.

          “The fire has no ventilation, so if we open the door now, the sudden inrush of oxygen will cause an explosion.” Barry concludes.

          “So, what do we do?” Wally shrieks.

          “Create an exit point for the heat and smoke, and remove all the oxygen at the same time. Which will put out the fire. When I say so, open the door, all right?” Barry explains. It was then that he motions for him to open it, and that’s when he spins his arms, sending air into the room as he shatters the windows, letting the smoke go out. After that Barry races Patterson outside, and that’s when he and Wally raced back to Star Labs.

          “Oh, man, that was so dope. How do you stay so calm? You're like scary calm in the middle of a fight!” Wally exclaims. _Well, I’m dying in five months, so I don’t have to be afraid anymore._ Barry thinks.

          “It's just experience, Wally. That's why it's important for you to shadow me for a while, and try to learn everything I know.” Barry tells him.

          “And then I get to kick some ass.” Wally smirks.

          “Let me give you some advice, Wally. Being a superhero's not about kicking ass. Well... nope, actually that's a straight-up lie. There's a lot of ass-kicking involved.” Cisco tells him. Barry snorts at that statement.

          “Just keep doing what you're doing... watching me. You're doing great.” Barry chuckles.

          “I gotta go to breakfast with Dad, but I'll catch up with you guys later.” Wally informs, changing into civilian clothes as he races off, placing his suit on the mannequin.

          “Yo, that’s where…” Barry starts to say, before his voice trails off. _It doesn’t matter, I’ll be dead in five months anyway._

          “You okay?” Cisco asks with concern.

          “Yeah I… it’s just that my suit goes there.” Barry sighs.

          “Ah, two suits, one mannequin. That is what we call a conundrum.” Cisco comments. Cisco jumps when Caitlin’s cuffs start beeping erratically.

          “Hey you okay?” He asks.

          “Yeah, these things have just been on the fritz lately. It makes me feel like a criminal.” Caitlin sighs.

          “Uh, maybe if you charge the battery, like I told you to.” Cisco scoffs.

          “Oh, I'm just supposed to hook myself up to an outlet, like I'm some sort of human tablet?” Caitlin scoffs. Barry snorts at that image.

          “Either you charge the cuffs, or you go all Frozone on us again.” Cisco demands.

          “Or... you could fix them for me?” Caitlin pleads.

          “Or I can fix em’.” Cisco agrees.

          “Sumptuous day, brethren.” HR greets.

          “Morning HR.” Barry greets.

          “Oh, not just good. It's g-r-r-eat, and why is that? Because I'm finally ready to announce that the new S.T.A.R. Labs museum is ready for its opening... soft opening... so come.” HR smiles. Barry smiles at that too. It would be a fitting theme for the building when he’s gone.

          “Let's take the tour.” HR greets.

          “Actually, I have to get to work. Sorry.” Barry greets, changing into his civilian clothes as he lays his Flash suit on the table. Barry was going to be gone in five months, so Wally could have the mannequin. Soon enough, he walked into the CCPD, overhearing a conversation that he didn’t think he was supposed to hear.

          “This could've been avoided. You know that, right?” A voice speaks.

          “Mm-hmm.” Joe mutters.

          “I just don't see why you're defending the yellow guy. Yes, he goes everywhere The Flash goes, but this morning, for example, he's just standing back, waiting for the warehouse to burn down.” Another voice speaks.

          “Well, maybe he's training with The Flash. You know, learning the ropes?” Joe offers.

          “Okay, well, we send rookie cops out on patrol, expect them to perform.” The first voice scoffs.

          “Look, I think the yellow guy's gonna surprise you. Once he gains a little bit of experience, he's gonna give The Flash a run for his money.” Joe informs.

          “You know what I think? I think maybe he's just not that fast. Or maybe he's just a coward.” The second voice snaps.

          “You don't get paid to think. And Kid Flash ain't no coward.” Joe growls.

          “Kid Flash? Okay. There it is. The name says it all.” Another voice scoffs.

          “Hey, I say we just send him to Keystone. We already have a Flash.” The first voice chuckles. _Not for long._ Barry thinks, walking down to the lab, he shares with Julian.

          “There you are Allen.” Julian greets as Barry sits near the chemicals.

          “Have you even told them?” Julian asks.

          “Not yet.” Barry answers simply.

          “Not yet? What the hell do you mean _not yet_? We only have five months to save you!” Julian shrieks.

          “I know that, I do, but the last time I told them that I time traveled, they were pissed.” Barry sighs.

          “So, what? You’re just giving up? If you don’t tell them, I will!” Julian shrieks.

          “Fine, I’ll tell them.” Barry sighs. _Can’t he understand that I’m afraid of how they would react? Look at the way Cisco treated me after Flashpoint. I can’t go through that again, with only five months to live._ Barry growls internally.

  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  


 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David Singh incorrectly assumes that Barry's letter was a suicide note.

          David was sitting in his office when he notices a package on his desk. Curious as to what it could possibly contain, he opens it to find a watch inside, as well as a letter. Slowly, he picks up the letter as he begins to read it.

          “ _Hey David, is it alright if I call you David? I hope you like your gift. Anyway, um, I don’t really know how to say this, so I’m just going to say it. There’s a strong possibility that I might not be here in five months, and I guess this is my way to tell you. It’s very possible that I might die in five months, so I wanted to get this out now while I still can._ ” He reads. _No one here calls me David, who on earth?_ He wonders, and that’s when he continued reading.

          “ _When I woke up from my coma, you always made me feel safe. Something about you makes me feel at ease, which is never something that I thought I would feel after my mom died. You make me feel happy, and it saddens me that I may not be around to see you anymore, so this watch is for you, to remember me by. I suppose this is the coward’s way out, to tell you this in a letter, but if I told you any of this in person I’m afraid that I may cry.”_ When David read that part, his eyes widened. _Allen. This letter is from Barry._

          “ _I apologize if this upsets you, but I had to get this out. Thank you for making me feel safe all these years, I don’t think I could do what I do without you, so you stay safe out there. By the way, in case you’re wondering, I like White Lilies. Sorry, that was a bit morbid, wasn’t it?”_ He continues to read. _Wait, White Lilies? Those are funeral flowers. Shit! Is Barry feeling suicidal? I should tell Joe!_ He panics.

          “ _The point to all this is, I might be dying in five months and I wanted to say goodbye, so this is goodbye I guess.- Barry Allen”_ The letter ends. It was then that he left his office, walking over to Joe.

          “Joe, can I talk to you in private?” David asks.

          “Sure, Captain, is everything alright?” Joe asks, walking outside.

          “It’s Barry.” David starts.

          “Was he late again? I’ll talk to him when he gets here.” Joe asks.

          “Joe, please, just listen, alright?” David pleads.

          “Okay, I’m listening.” Joe tells him, waiting for him to continue.

          “I found a gift from Barry this morning.” David continues.

          “Oh, you did? That’s nice of him.” Joe smiles.

          “I thought so too, until I found this _letter_. Joe, I think Barry may be feeling suicidal.” David whispers, handing the letter to Joe. It was then that Joe began to read the letter.

          “ _Hey David, is it alright if I call you David? I hope you like your gift. Anyway, um, I don’t really know how to say this, so I’m just going to say it. There’s a strong possibility that I might not be here in five months, and I guess this is my way to tell you. It’s very possible that I might die in five months, so I wanted to get this out now while I still can._ ” The letter reads. _What the hell does he mean: It’s very possible that I might die in five months?_ Joe asks, continuing to read the letter. There had to be some other explanation, right?

          “ _When I woke up from my coma, you always made me feel safe. Something about you makes me feel at ease, which is never something that I thought I would feel after my mom died. You make me feel happy, and it saddens me that I may not be around to see you anymore, so this watch is for you, to remember me by. I suppose this is the coward’s way out, to tell you this in a letter, but if I told you any of this in person I’m afraid that I may cry.”_ Joe continues to read. _Wait, what did he mean by: I suppose this is the coward’s way out, to tell you this in a letter? This couldn’t be a suicide letter, could it?_ Joe was freaking out right now.

          “ _I apologize if this upsets you, but I had to get this out. Thank you for making me feel safe all these years, I don’t think I could do what I do without you, so you stay safe out there. By the way, in case you’re wondering, I like White Lilies. Sorry, that was a bit morbid, wasn’t it?”_ The letter continues. _White Lilies? Shit, those are funeral flowers!_ Joe panics, continuing to read the letter.

          “ _The point to all this is, I might be dying in five months and I wanted to say goodbye, so this is goodbye I guess.- Barry Allen”_ The letter finishes. Joe was freaking the hell out at this point. How had he not noticed the signs? He was a _cop_ for crying out loud!

          “Go, I won’t reprimand him for being late today, just go talk to him, before it’s too late.” David orders, and that’s when Joe takes one of the squad cars, going over to Barry’s new address as he parked the car.

It was then that he ran up to the door, pounding on it.

          “Bartholomew Henry Barry Allen! You’d better open this door right now young man!” Joe screams, and that’s when Barry slowly walks outside.

          “Joe? What are you doing here? Am I late for work?” Barry asks with confusion. It was then that Joe slams the letter in Barry’s hand.

          “What the hell is _this_?” Joe demands.

          “Great, I should have known he would have given it to you.” Barry sighs.

          “Of course, he did! Barry, why didn’t you tell me, that you were feeling _suicidal_?” Joe shrieks.

          “What? I’m _not!_ Is that what you think?” Barry shrieks.

          “Well, if you’re not feeling suicidal, then _what_ Barry?” Joe demands. It was then that Barry sighs.

          “Come with me to Star Labs, you all need to hear this.” Barry sighs, and that’s when Joe decides to follow him there.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this chapter did NOT want to get written. I can't tell you how many times I ended up rewriting it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tells the team that he's destined to die.

          When Barry gets to Star Labs, memories of how they had treated him after he came back from Flashpoint resurfaced, and that’s when he decided to stand near the door, just in case they reacted the same way and he needed to leave in a hurry.

          “Okay Barry, we’re all here. What’s going on?” Joe asks. It was then that Barry sighs. _Well, there’s no getting out of this now, so you might as well tell them._

“I’m dead in five months.” Barry finally speaks. Cisco spits out his drink.

          “I’m sorry, _what_?” Cisco asks with confusion.

          “BA, are you _sick_?” HR shrieks.

          “I think I would _know_ if Barry were sick HR.” Caitlin reminds him.

          “Barry, what are you talking about? How are you dead in five months?” Wally asks with confusion.

          “When I threw the Philosopher’s stone into the speed force, I accidentally ran five months into the future. It was there that I saw Savitar kill me.” Barry explains.

          “Well then we have our work cut out for us Barry. You’re not going to die, I won’t allow it.” Iris informs.

          “What if we write down everything that happens in the future, so we can figure out exactly what happens?” Julian suggests.

          “That’s actually not a bad idea. Barry, come on.” Cisco tells him. It was then that they both sat in the machine as they prepared to vibe themselves into the future that Barry saw.

          “You ready to do this? It's gonna be a hell of a vibe. All you have to do, is just sit back, relax... or, well, try to relax... and concentrate, really focus on the exact date in the future that you traveled to.” Cisco tells him.

          “May 23, 2017.” Barry mutters, focusing on the date.

          “Barry, whatever happens, I am right here waiting for you, okay?” Iris tells him, trying to reassure him.

          “Crank it!” Barry calls, and that’s when they activate the machine, sending them into a vibe.

_Cisco and Barry watched as the scene appeared before them, in blue. Slowly, past Barry comes out of the speed force._

_“Talk to us. What do you see?” Caitlin calls, her voice hollow in the vibe._

_“An empty street, and a bus stop.” Cisco tells them._

_“The me from Christmas just came out of the Speed Force.” Barry tells them._

“ _In other legal news, the highly publicized trial of Jared Morillo, AKA "Plunder," comes to a close. Morillo was found guilty of grand theft and aggravated assault after he was caught by the Flash robbing the Central City Museum earlier this year._ ” _A voice speaks._

_“He’s watching the news report.” Barry calls._

_“These are the headlines, right?” Cisco asks, staring at the words on the glass._

_“Headlines. Yeah... you know what? Call... call 'em out. I'll write 'em down.” HR calls, grabbing a white marker as he starts writing on the glass._

_“Music Meister gets six-figure book deal.” Barry reads._

_“Luigi’s opens after murder.” Cisco reads._

_“Joe West honored at City Hall.” Barry reads._

_“Good for you Joe.” HR smiles._

_“Killer…” Cisco’s voice trails off as he looks at Barry, wondering if they should read this one._

_“What does it say?” Julian calls._

_“Guys? You still with us?” Caitlin calls. Barry shrugs his shoulders at Cisco._

_“Guys, can you hear us?” Joe calls._

_“Killer Frost still at large.” Barry finally reads._

_“Star Labs museum closes.” Cisco reads._

_“City still recovering following gorilla attack.” Barry reads._

_“Don’t!” Future Iris shouts, and that’s when past Barry looked over towards the noise. Savitar was holding his future-self up, like a prize he had won._

_“Savitar has Barry.” Cisco tells them._

_“Please don’t!” Future Iris begged. Savitar slowly pointed his claw towards Barry’s future self._

_“Don’t do this!” Future Iris sobs._

_“Now, finally, I am free of you!” Savitar taunts, pointing his claws towards future Barry._

_“Look! Up on the roof!” Barry calls, pointing to the roof._

_“Iris I love you.” Future Barry tells her._

_“No, don't say that, all right? You're gonna be all right. I'm begging you, just...” Future Iris sobs. HR was on the roof, with a rifle pointed at Savitar._

_“HR is here.” Barry comments with confusion._

_“Me? Are you sure?” HR asks._

_“Yeah, you weren't here before. Future's changed since then.” Barry informs._

_“Iris!” Future Barry calls._

_“You lose Barry.” Savitar chuckles, stabbing Future Barry through the heart._

_“NO!” Future Iris shouts, running over to Future Barry as she clutches him in her arms._

_“Hey, Hey Barry.”  Future Iris calls, frantically shaking him.  Future Barry was bleeding, and she couldn’t remove the blade without damaging him further._

_“Barry, hey.” She calls again. Slowly, Future Barry closes his eyes._

_“No. Barry.” Future Iris calls, shaking him again._

_“Barry, Barry.” She sobs, feeling the life drain from his body._

_“Get us out of here.” Barry orders, and that’s when they shut off the machine._

          “You had a rifle pointed at Savitar.” Barry tells HR.

          “Somehow, telling you about my death, it changed the future.” Barry realizes.

          “So, that proves that time is malleable then.” HR comments.

          “Guys, my future isn’t the only one that we need to change.” Barry demands.

          “No, the... these headlines, though, they... they tell us what happens in the future... where Caitlin becomes Killer Frost and Barry dies. If we can change the headlines, that means we can change the future.” Cisco concludes.

          “Wait, we’re going to change the future? How?” Joe asks with confusion.

          “Well, that’s the thing, I don’t know. All I do know, is that these headlines are what leads up to the future. Now my question is, since we’ve proven that time is malleable, how much of time is malleable? If we change any events will it be okay, or will it be a cataclysm?” Barry mutters.

          “Allen?” Julian asks, interrupting him.

          “What?” Barry asks.

          “I have no idea of what the hell you just said.” Julian chuckles.

          “Basically, I’m wondering if we’ll cause a butterfly effect.” Barry explains.

          “Well why didn’t you just say that in the first place?” Julian asks, to which Barry rolls his eyes.

  
  


  
  


 

__  
  
  


 

 __  
  
  


  
  


 

  
  


 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finds out who Savitar is.

          “Hey now, who said that you’re allowed to _die_ Scarlet?” Snart’s voice taunts. It was then that Barry ended up slicing his finger on the knife that he was cutting the food with.

          “Ow! Son of a _bitch_!” He hisses, grabbing a rag as he places it on the cut to stop the bleeding.

          “ _Language_ Scarlet. I only wanted to say hello.” Snart chuckles.

Eventually the bleeding stops, and that’s when Barry runs the cut under some warm water. After that, he applies some antibacterial cream to the wound, and that’s when he bandaged his finger.

          “Man, you’re a lot clumsier than I remember.” Snart chuckles.

Slowly, Barry throws away the food, as he had bled into it.

          “Come on Barry, stop ignoring me.” Snart calls, trying to get him to look at him. Slowly, Barry cleans the blood from the counter, scrubbing it thoroughly. Finally, the counter was clean, so he puts the knife in the dishwasher. It was then that he saw Snart, sitting on the couch.

          “You can’t ignore me forever Scarlet!” Snart calls, and that’s when Barry screams.

          “Whatever you are, it's not cool, okay? Oh, I know exactly what you are. You are a figment of my grief. Please just leave.” Barry demands.

          “And why on Earth would I do that Scarlet?” Snart chuckles.

          “You’re not real. Okay, I need an anti-psychotic!” Barry shrieks, as he plans on running to Star Labs.

          “If you take that drug, then I’ll have to leave Scarlet, and what fun would that be?” Snart taunts.

          “What do you _want_?” Barry asks.

          “The speed force. It's the key to everything. It can protect you. Open it, and we can be together again. You won’t have to hurt anymore. After all, it is peaceful, Scarlet. The speed force is gentle.” Snart tells him.

          “I just want this to be real.” Barry sighs. He doesn’t want to die, and this was the only way that he could think of, to change his future.

          “Just go into the speed force Scarlet, I’ll be waiting for you.” Snart smiles. It was a tempting offer, to stay in the speed force for five months. It would change his future, wouldn’t it? The problem with the speed force, though, is that time didn’t pass in the speed force, so five months would be an _eternity_ in the speed force.

          Racing, his heart was racing. Pounding, his heart was pounding. His breath hitched in his throat, and that’s when he finds himself hyperventilating. Snart was _dead,_ had been for a while now, how was he here? He can’t be here, it’s not possible. Did Barry go back in time? What the hell is going on?

          Iris had just come down to the kitchen when she finds Barry standing there, having a panic attack. Slowly, she walked over to him, hoping to calm him the best that she could.

          “ _Breathe_ , you’ve got to _breathe_ Barry. Okay? Slowly. In, out. In, out.” Iris instructs. When Barry was younger, she had often helped him through a panic attack after he would wake up from a nightmare. Suddenly, they were kids again with Barry’s mom having just been murdered, and eleven-year-old Barry having a panic attack.

Eventually Barry manages to breathe, much to Iris’s relief.

          “Good, that’s _good, Barry_. Do you think you can make it to Star Labs?” Iris asks.

          “Yeah, I can make it.” He tells her, and that’s when he races down to Star Labs. Slowly, he walked into the main room to see the rest of the team.

          “What if we steal Savitar’s speed? Would that work?” Joe offers, having remembered when Barry’s speed was stolen.

          “There’s no way we’d ever get that close.” Caitlin scoffs.

          “I might have an idea.” Barry offers, having remembered his earlier conversation with Snart, or whoever.

          “Really? And what might that be?” Julian asks.

          “I could spend five months in the speed force.” Barry speaks.

          “ _Absolutely not!_ One hundred percent over my dead body, _no_!” Cisco shrieks. Where the hell had Barry even gotten this crazy idea in the first place?

          “Barry, you’re not going to spend five months in the speed force. We almost _lost_ you the first time you were there!” Iris protests.

          “What the _hell, Barry_! We’re not sacrificing you to the speed force, _ever_! If that’s your plan, then you’d better kill me, because it’s over my dead body before I would _ever_ agree to that plan!” Joe screams. Joe was trying to be angry, but Barry could tell that he was using his anger to hide the fact that he was about to cry. Barry appreciated it, he really did, but what other plans were there? Barry had none.

          “Come on Barry, we’re going to figure this out. Sacrificing yourself isn’t the answer!” Caitlin shrieks. _Would it really be a sacrifice, though?_ A part of Barry wonders.

          “BA, I don’t know what you’ve been thinking, but the speed force is _not_ a solution. The speed force is a _sacrifice_ , and I won’t let you do that.” HR growls. Barry was confused. Why did they care so much? The last time they found out that he had time traveled, they had hated him, shut him out, pushed him away, and blamed him. They didn’t even _listen_ to his side of the story, so why were they being nice to him _now_? Where was this level of understanding post Flashpoint?

          “ _They don’t care about you_.” A raspy voice taunts. _Savitar_.

          “ _Come with me, I’m the only one that cares about you._ ” He taunts. Against his better judgement, Barry listens, and that’s when he speeds out of Star Labs. Eventually, he finds himself on top of a roof, in Keystone.

          “You came.” Savitar speaks, and that’s when Barry looks at him.

          “You said that you care about me, why?” Barry asks.

          “We’re the same, you and I.” Savitar admits.

          “We’re the same? _How_ are we the same?” Barry asks with confusion. Slowly, Savitar removes his mask, and Barry just stood there in shock as his own face looked back at him behind the mask.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've had the head canon that Savitar is future Barry for quite some time now. This fic is already very much an au, but I wanted to write an au reveal fic before the Flash comes back, so I decided to write it into this chapter. Also, just in case it wasn't clear, Snart is a hallucination.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry runs to the future after his death.

          “I look forward to killing you in five months.” Savitar smirks, and that’s when he runs off. _You know Savitar, most people don’t murder the people they care for._ Barry wanted to say, but he didn’t. If they weren’t going to let him spend five months in the speed force, then he could spend five months in the future. If he goes to a future after he was killed by Savitar, then he won’t be around in this timeline five months from now, and Savitar won’t be able to kill him.

          He didn’t know where in the future he was going, just that he was going sometime in 2024. His future-self had “vanished” then, and yes, Barry was curious about what happened to his future self. So, he starts running as fast as he can. Eventually, he opens a breach to February 3rd, 2024, and that’s when he runs through the breach, having left his Flash suit back at Star Labs in his timeline.

          When Barry runs through the breach, he finds himself in a cemetery. Joe was at a grave, presumably, his own, placing new flowers in the vase.

          “Hey Joe.” Barry calls, trying to get his attention.

          “Why are you here Barry?” Joe asks.

          “I just wanted to see you. See how you were doing.” Barry answers, getting closer.

          “This isn’t real. My son’s life was taken, he’s dead.” Joe reminds himself.

          “Joe please.” Barry calls.

          “I’m gonna need you to leave Barry. _Please_!” Joe sobs, and that’s when Barry walks away. If Joe was like this, then Iris must be devastated, Barry realizes, and that’s when he goes to his and Iris’s apartment, hoping that it was still there. When he goes to the apartment, he slowly walks inside, to see it in ruins.

          “You’re from before you die, aren’t you?” A voice greets, and that’s when Barry turns around.

“Cisco.” Barry gasps, and that’s when Cisco runs over to Barry, pulling him into a hug.

          “What happened to our apartment?” Barry asks, afraid of the answer.

          “When you died, Iris couldn’t take living in a place surrounded by your things, so she moved out.” Cisco answered.

          “And Wally?” Barry asks, also afraid of the answer. Cisco’s eyes become somber at this question.

          “He…Follow me.” Cisco sighs, leading him to Joe’s place. When Barry gets to Joe’s, Cecile almost had a heart attack.

“Barry? How are you…that’s not…you’re _dead_. How?” Cecile stammers.

          “I’m from 2017. I came here to see Wally. Is he here?” Barry asks.

          “He…you need to see him.” Cecile stammers, her eyes becoming somber as well. Slowly, she opens the door, and that’s when she, Barry and Cisco walk inside, closing the door.

          “Hey Wally, I brought someone to see you.” Cecile calls. Slowly, Barry focuses on his surroundings. Wally was sitting in a wheelchair, staring at the wall. Barry expected him to look towards the door opening, but Wally didn’t seem to be responding to any external stimuli. Slowly, Barry walks over to him.

          “Wally. Hey, it’s me.” He calls, hoping to get a response. Nothing.

          “Hey! Can you hear me?” Barry asks, gently putting his hand on Wally’s leg. Still, there was nothing.

          “What happened to him?” Barry asks, afraid of the answer.

          “You died, and it sent him into this rage, and, uh, he went after Savitar alone one night. Joe found him, the next day, with a shattered spine. He’s been like this ever since.” Cisco sighs.

“Where’s Julian?” Barry asks, also afraid of the answer.

“Oh, he works at Iron Heights now.” Cisco answers, and that’s when Barry walks outside, taking Cisco to Iron Heights with his speed. When they walk inside, Barry stands in the shadows, watching as Julian empties a tray into the trash.

          “Been a while Cisco. What brings you here?” Julian asks.

          “Well…” Cisco starts, motioning for Barry to come out of the shadows. Slowly, Barry steps out of the shadows. Julian couldn’t believe his eyes.

          “Allen?” He asks with confusion.

          “Yeah, it’s me.” Barry answers.

          “I don’t understand. You’re _dead,_ mate.” Julian says in confusion.

          “I’m from 2017, from before I die.” Barry answers simply. It was then that he notices that Julian was wearing glasses.

          “When did you start wearing glasses?” Barry asks, to which Julian chuckles.

          “My vision started to get blurry in 2020, it was then that I found out that I needed glasses.” Julian answers.

          “Did we ever find Caitlin?” Barry asks.

          “We did.” Julian answers.

          “And?” Barry asks, wanting him to continue.

          “And you need to follow me.” Julian instructs, taking Barry to Caitlin’s cell.

          “I tried to find her something more humane, but this is the best that I could do.” Julian informs.

          “Caitlin.” Barry calls.

“Barry Allen. You’re dead though.” Killer Frost greets.

          “I’m from 2017, from before I die.” Barry answers.

“Caitlin would be so happy to see you. Too bad I don’t care.” Killer Frost chuckles.

          “Maybe not, but I know Caitlin would.” Barry reminds her.

          “Caitlin Snow, is gone.” Killer Frost reminds him.

          “I know.” Barry states, and that’s when he walks away from the cell, returning to the main room.

          “Where’s Iris?” Barry asks.  A part of Barry was afraid to find out, but if he was spending five months here, then he needs to know.

          “She’s been in the time vault since you died. We’ve been bringing her food, water, and clothes, but she still won’t leave the time vault.” Julian answers.

          “And HR?” Barry asks, afraid of the answer.

          “He’s currently on a book tour somewhere in India. He should be back in three days.” Cisco answers. After that, Barry decides to race down to Star Labs, where he finds Joe.

          “This isn’t real. Your son is dead.” Joe reminds himself when Barry races in.

          “Joe, please. _Turn around._ ” Barry pleads. Hesitantly, Joe turns around, and that’s when his heart breaks.

          “Bar?” He asks, still not believing his eyes.

          “Yeah, Joe, it’s me.” Barry greets, and that’s when Joe pulls Barry closer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

         

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I can't believe that my theory about Savitar was right!

          Barry raced into the time vault, slightly afraid to see what condition Iris was going to be in. Still, he had to know, so he slowly approaches her.

          “Iris?” He asks, waiting for her to look up.

          “Go away.” Iris sobs.

          “Iris, it’s me.” Barry calls.

          “No, it’s not. It’s my mind playing tricks.” Iris protests.

          “Iris, _look at me._ ” Barry demands, and so, she does.

          “Bar?” Iris asks with confusion.

          “Yeah, it’s me.” Barry greets. Slowly, Iris gets up, running over to him.

          “I don’t understand. You’re _dead_. I watched Savitar kill you.” Iris states.

          “I’m from 2017, from before I die.” Barry tells her. Slowly, Iris pulls him into a hug.

          “Not that I’m not glad to see you, but why are you _here_ Barry?” Iris asks, letting go of him.

          “The Team still doesn’t have a clue of how to stop Savitar, so I figured that if I spend five months in the future after I’m already dead, then I won’t be around for Savitar to kill me.” Barry answers.

          “I am glad to see you, Barry.” Iris smiles, and that’s when she slowly walks outside the time vault for the first time since Barry’s death. When Iris walked out of the time vault, Joe walks over to her, pulling her into a hug.

          “Baby girl I’m so glad to see you. You too Barry.” Joe smiles.

          “We need to work on helping Wally. I’m going to be here for five months, so maybe I can help him.” Barry demands.

          “I don’t know if you _can_ help him Bar. Your death broke him.” Joe sighs, and that’s when Barry returns to Wally’s side, walking inside the door.

          “Wally.” Barry calls, slowly walking over to him. Still, Wally didn’t respond.

          “Wally, it’s me, Barry.” Barry calls, grabbing his hand.

          “Bar?” Wally asks with confusion.

          “Yeah, Wally, it’s me.” Barry informs. Slowly, Wally turns around.

          “Barry.” He gasps, turning the wheels with his hands as he wheels over to Barry’s side.

          “I don’t understand. You’re dead. I watched Savitar _kill you_.” Wally says with confusion.

          “I’m from 2017, from before I die.” Barry explains.

          “Why are you here?” Wally asks.

          “The Team still doesn’t have a clue of how to stop Savitar, so I ran to the future. I figured that if I spend five months in a future from after I die, then I won’t be around five months from now where Savitar kills me.” Barry explains.

          “I don’t want you to leave, but I know that you can’t stay here.” Wally sighs.

          “I know. I’m staying here for five months, though.” Barry tells him. Slowly, Wally pulls Barry in for a hug, sobbing into his chest. Barry pats his back, hoping to comfort him the best that he could.

          “Shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay. _I’m here_.” Barry whispers, trying to comfort him. Eventually Wally stops crying, and that’s when he lets him go.

          “Want to go for a run?” Barry asks.

          “I can’t.” Wally sighs.

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Barry apologizes. _Of course, he can’t you idiot, he’s in a wheelchair for crying out loud!_

          “Does Jitters still exist?” Barry asks.

          “Sort of. It’s HR Jitters now, though.” Wally tells him.

          “Great! I’ll take you there!” Barry smiles. Hesitantly, Wally gets out of his chair.

          “Barry, you can’t carry me _and_ my chair. You don’t have _super strength_ man.” Wally sighs, trying to get through to Barry before he hurts himself.

          “How about a drive?” Cecile offers.

          “Okay.” Barry mutters, walking outside as he helps Wally into the van. He would visit Team Arrow tomorrow, that is, if there even still _is_ a Team Arrow. Slowly, Barry gets in the van, getting in the back with Wally as he straps himself in. Once he straps himself in, Barry slowly closes his eyes, laying his head against the seat. Time travel was exhausting. As Barry falls asleep, Wally smiles. _It’s been a while since I’ve seen you Barry._ It was about an hour later when Cecile parks the car.

          “Bar. Barry, wake up. We’re here.” Wally calls, shaking Barry’s shoulders. Slowly, Barry opens his eyes, unbuckling himself, and Wally as he helps him out of the van. Slowly, he helps him into his chair, wheeling him inside HR Jitters. HR Jitters, that’s going to take some getting used to. Eventually, they sit at a table, and that’s when Cecile gets everyone’s favorite. Wally had never forgotten Barry’s favorite at Jitters, even after he died. Slowly, Barry closes his eyes, resting his head against his arm.

         

          “Bar. We don’t have to do this today. It’s okay if you need to rest.” Wally calls, and that’s when Barry opens his eyes.

          “I said that I would take you out today, and I am.” Barry yawns, and that’s when the waitress places their stuff on the table.

          “Rough night?” She asks, seeing how exhausted Barry was.

          “You could say that.” Barry chuckles.

          “Pro tip: Green Tea works wonders.” She tells him, walking away from the table. Slowly, Barry drinks the vanilla, decaf coffee. After that, he eats the pastries, still exhausted from running through time. Finally, he eats all of it.

          “Let’s get you to bed, okay? Come on.” Cecile calls, finishing her stuff as she helps Wally into the van. After strapping both him, and Barry in, she drives back to the house. It was an hour later when they arrived, and that’s when she helps Wally out of the van, and into the house. Slowly, Barry walks inside, trying not to fall asleep standing up. It was then that he sits on the couch.

          “Oh, no you don’t. You’re sleeping in a _bed, mister_. Come on.” Cecile orders, pulling Barry from the couch. Slowly, Barry follows her to Wally’s room, and that’s when Barry gets on the other bed, slowly falling asleep as he turns on a nightlight.

          “I still can’t believe he’s here.” Cecile states, sitting next to Wally.

          “I know, I’m still processing it myself.” Wally chuckles.

          “I wish he didn’t have to leave us in five months.” Wally sighs. He missed Barry, badly. Why did he have to die, and why did this Barry have to leave?

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry watches his funeral.

         

          Iris’s blood ran cold as Savitar ran to the street, clutching Barry in his claws.

          “Iris. This is it. That moment is upon us. My ascension to become a God.” Savitar greets.

          “Not tonight.” Iris growls.

          “Show me you’re the heroine. Let’s see what happens.” Savitar taunts, and that’s when he let Barry go. Barry gasped in fear when he let him go.

          “Oh, I’m gonna stop you.” Iris breathes, and that’s when she fires the speed force bazooka at Savitar.

          “It’s working.” Iris sighs with relief.

          “It’s working.” Tracy sighs, also with relief. When the gun didn’t work, Barry continued to lay there, frozen with fear.

          “It didn’t work.” Tracy gasps.

          “Why didn’t it work?” Iris demands.

          “I spent an eternity in a trap just like that. You think I didn’t know how to prevent it from happening again?” Savitar scoffs.

          “The Philosopher’s Stone!” Iris gasps.

          “It’s made from calcified speed force energy, and your boyfriend gave it to me.” Savitar chuckles.

          “Guys! Guys! _Dad_!” Iris shouts.

          “Your boyfriend stuck me in the speed force for an eternity of hell! Now welcome to yours” Savitar growls, and that’s when he picks Barry up.

“Now, finally, I am free of you!” Savitar taunts, pointing his claws towards Barry.

“Iris I love you.” Barry tells her.

“No, don't say that, all right? You're gonna be all right. I'm begging you, just...” Iris sobs.

“Iris!” Barry calls.

“You lose Barry.” Savitar chuckles, stabbing Barry through the heart.

“NO!” Future Iris shouts, running over to Barry as she clutches him in her arms.

“ _Hi Iris, um, there's something that I need to say to you. I love you. And if something happens, I need you to hear this. I, Bartholomew Henry Barry Allen take you, Iris Anne West to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold. To love and to cherish until death do us part.”_ Barry speaks in the video.

“Hey, Hey Barry.” Iris calls, frantically shaking him. Barry was bleeding, and she couldn’t remove the blade without damaging him further.

          “Barry, hey.” She calls again. Slowly, Barry closes his eyes.

“No. Barry.” Iris calls, shaking him again.

          “Barry, Barry.” She sobs, feeling the life drain from his body. It was at this point that Savitar disappears, having achieved his mission.

          “No, _no_! This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening!” Cisco sobs.

          “It didn’t work! Why didn’t it work?” Tracy sobs.

          “This is all my fault. Savitar found him all because I couldn’t keep my mouth _shut_!” HR shouts.

          “What the fuck was the point of going to all this trouble? The bloody device didn’t work!” Julian sobs.

          “My son is _dead_ because of your failure! You said that device would _work!_ Well, what the _hell_ was that?” Joe growls.

          “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” HR sobs. It was the next day when they decided to have a funeral for Barry.

          “Barry Allen suffered two great losses in his life. He lost his mom Nora, and he lost his dad, Henry. He experienced trauma, embarrassment, ridicule, shame and everything that comes with his dad being blamed for a crime he didn’t commit. Barry Allen was proof that good can come out of darkness. As we bury him, we not only bury Barry Allen, but we bury The Flash too.” Joe speaks. Iris just stood there, staring at Barry’s grave, in tears. _Barry Allen 1989-2017. You’ll always be our hero Flash._

          “Barry was a better hero than I could ever be. With the darkness in his life, he became a better person because of it. He pushed through the darkness in a way that I never could. Barry never let the darkness in his life consume him. That’s something that I could never do, as The Green Arrow.” Oliver speaks. Felicity sobs into Oliver’s chest. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair. Barry was too young to die.

          The city had a memorial service for The Flash the next day, and that’s when Julian steps in front of the crowd.

          “Last night, Barry Allen was buried in the ground. Last night, we lost more than Barry Allen. Barry Allen, was the Flash.” Julian speaks, and that’s when everyone in the room that didn’t know the Flash’s identity started crying. The Flash had been a symbol of hope for the city. They had wanted to know who the Flash was for a long time now, but this wasn’t the way that they wanted to find out. It was at this point that Wally, dressed as Kid Flash switches with Julian.

          “Central City, my name is Kid Flash. Now, I know that a lot of you are skeptical when it comes to me, but I promise you, Barry Allen’s death will not be in vain. My name is Kid Flash, and I promise to be everything that The Flash was.” Wally speaks on the screen. It was at this point that Joe turns off the television.

          “Don’t watch that.” Joe speaks.

          “Why not? It’s my funeral.” Barry asks with confusion.

          “You just watched your _funeral_ Barry.” Joe reminds him.

          “I’m still not seeing the point here.” Barry admits.

          “Aren’t you freaked out? If I watched my own funeral, I’d be freaked out.” Joe asks.

          “Well, I watched my own murder. This was a lot tamer than that.” Barry tells him.

          “You… watched your murder? How?” Joe asks with confusion.

          “When I threw the Philosopher's Stone into the Speed Force, I accidentally ran five months into the future, and…saw Savitar kill me. Although, I guess it’s been way longer than that for you.” Barry explains.

          “Is it weird that I kind of want to see my own grave? I mean, I know I can’t, because I’m dead in this timeline, but I kind of want to.” Barry asks.

          “Okay, can you stop referring to yourself as dead? You’re not dead Barry, you’re sitting right next to me.” Joe sighs.

          “I am, though, sort of. In this timeline, at least.” Barry sighs.

“They’re going to fix it, I have faith.” Joe tells him.

 

 

 

         

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you haven't figured it out yet, I switched Iris and Barry's roles again in 3x22.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian talks to Savitar.

It’s been three days since Barry disappeared. Julian, Caitlin, Iris, Joe, Cisco, and HR have been trying to look for him, but so far, they’ve had no luck.

          “Damn it! Where _is_ he?” HR screams, slamming his fist on the table.

          “I don’t know. I keep telling you that.” Julian sighs.

          “You don’t think he sacrificed himself to the speed force, do you?” Iris asks.

          “He did mention sacrificing himself. I had hoped that we had talked him out of it, but it looks like he did it anyway.” Joe sighs. Suddenly, Julian’s head started pounding, and that’s when Savitar decides to speak to him.

          _“Meet me in Keystone behind the old church, alone. If you don’t, then I’ll kill these people. You have twenty-four hours._ ” Savitar demands. Julian knew that he didn’t have a choice. He’d seen Savitar’s wrath first hand when he’d stabbed Barry without a second thought. He knew that Team Flash would be pissed if they found out that he went after Savitar alone, but he really didn’t have a choice. Julian had gotten his excavation crew killed looking for the Philosopher’s Stone, he wasn’t going to allow more innocent people to die.

          So, he takes off in his car as he drives to Keystone. Julian didn’t know who Savitar was, but a part of him is afraid to find out. He arrives in Keystone about an hour later, and that’s when he drives to the old abandoned church, parking his car as he walks behind the building.

          “You followed my directions, good.” Savitar smirks.

“I’m here, now let these people go.” Julian demands, looking at the people that Savitar had chained to the building. Slowly, Savitar freed them, and that’s when they start running.

          “What do you want Savitar?” Julian demands.

          “We could have ruled the world together, you and I.” Savitar growls.

          “What makes you think I want to rule the world?” Julian asks.

          “You went after the Philosopher’s stone, didn’t you?” Savitar reminds him.

          “Yes, I did, and look what happened. My entire team is dead because of me.” Julian snaps.

          “It’s obvious that you wanted its power, or you wouldn’t have gone after it in the first place. I can give you any kind of power that you want Julian.” Savitar offers.

          “And why would you do that? How do you know that I wouldn’t choose something that could take you down?” Julian scoffs, and that’s when Savitar slowly gets out of the suit. Julian jumps back, afraid of what Savitar was about to do. Julian watched as the suit powered down, and Savitar stepped out of it. Julian’s eyes widened when he looked at Savitar. The person that had stepped out of the suit, was Barry Allen, or a version of him, at least. This version of Barry was blind in his right eye, and the right side of his face was covered in burns.

          “Allen?” Julian asks with confusion.

          “Allen? I haven’t heard that name in a while.” Savitar chuckles.

          “What happened to you?” Julian asks.

          “I died saving the multiverse, and it would have stayed that way, until Barry decided to play God, and he created Flashpoint. Then, he created Time Remnants to stop me. I slaughtered all but one: me. The Barry that died saving the multiverse. I lived, but a funny thing happened after I did.” Savitar chuckles.

          “What?” Julian asks.

          “Barry, Joe, Wally, Cisco, Caitlin, You. You all shunned me because I wasn’t the true Barry Allen. I was an aberration, a disposable hero, a disgusting hero. Barry failed to mention that, _didn’t he_?” Savitar smirks.

          “How did you become Savitar?” Julian asks.

          “I was broken, and alone. I wanted the pain to end, and that’s when I realized the truth Julian. God feels no pain. All I had to do was become one, and I only need two more things. For Barry to die, so that Wally is driven so far into the dark, that I can be born.” Savitar explains.

          “And the second thing?” Julian asks.

          “For Barry to create time remnants to stop me.” Savitar chuckles.

          “Why did you make me into Alchemy?” Julian asks.

          “What’s a God without his followers?” Savitar chuckles.

          “I will _never_ follow you.” Julian spats.

          “You will if you want Barry to live.” Savitar threatens.

          “And how do you know that you won’t wipe you both out of existence when you kill him?” Julian scoffs.

          “Cause and effect is a tricky thing. Didn’t work so well for Eddie, did it? Shot himself in the chest. Thawne’s still kicking around. See, that’s the thing about Time Travel Julian. The more you do it, the less the rules apply to you.” Savitar chuckles.

          “But having this conversation now, we’re changing the future.” Julian reminds him.

          “Are we? See, for me? This has already happened. This is the part where I killed you. Thing is, I like you too much, so I’ll spare you.” Savitar chuckles.

          “How do you know that I won’t kill you?” Julian threatens.

          “Because if you were going to, you would have done it as soon as I stepped out of the suit.” Savitar answers.

          “You gave Wally speed. Why?” Julian asks.

          “I needed a partner, of course. I never dreamed that he would defy me. Quite the brass on that one.” Savitar answers.

          “Where’d you get your suit?” Julian asks.

          “My best friend Cisco Ramon.” Savitar chuckles.

          “How’d you get him to agree to that?” Julian asks.

          “Mm... How would he put it? Oh yeah. I threatened to “Reverse Flash” him if he didn’t make the suit for me.” Savitar chuckles.

          “You call him your friend, and yet you threatened to kill him.” Julian scoffs.

          “I’m almost tempted to kill you.” Savitar smirks.

          “Then, why haven’t you?” Julian asks.

          “Why are you so keen to die?” Savitar asks.

          “You can’t do it. You claim to be a God, but there’s still some small part of you that’s still human, that still cares. Well, what are you waiting for? _Kill me_.” Julian taunts. Julian watched as Savitar gets back in his suit, and runs away.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets his daughter.

          Barry moves back into Iris’s apartment the next day, and that’s when he notices a seven-year-old girl step off a school bus. It was then that Iris runs over to her.

          “Alicia, there’s someone very special that I’d like you to meet.” Iris smiles, taking her inside.

          “Alicia, this is your father. Barry, this is our daughter, Alicia.” Iris smiles.

          “But, you died.” Alicia says with confusion as she sets her backpack down. Barry froze at that statement. How was he supposed to explain this to a seven-year-old?

          “He’s from the past sweetie. 2017 to be exact.” Iris explains. Alicia wraps her arms around Barry’s legs, wanting to give him a hug.

          “Oh! You want a hug! Why didn’t you say so?” Barry smiles, lifting her up higher.

          “Hey! Put me down!” Alicia shrieks, and that’s when Barry puts her down.

          “So, you were pregnant. When did you find out?” Barry asks.

          “It was… I found out after you died.” Iris tells him. Upon hearing this statement, Barry’s heart feels heavy. If he hadn’t run to the future, then he would have gotten to see Alicia when she was a baby. Iris wouldn’t have spent seven years raising a daughter on her own.

          “Iris, I’m so sorry.” Barry apologizes.

          “Barry, you were dead. You couldn’t help it.” Iris tries to comfort him.

          “But I wasn’t in my timeline. If I stayed, then you wouldn’t have had to raise her for seven years as a single mother.” Barry protests.

          “Barry, if you had stayed, then you would have died.” Iris reminds him.

          “I hate this, you know? I’m only going to be here for five months, and then I’m going back. Even when I do, there’s still a timeline out there where you’re a widow.” Barry admits.

          “They’ll make sure that doesn’t happen, I’m sure of it.” Iris tells him.

          “Right now, you have a daughter to be thankful for.” Iris reminds him.

          “Hey Daddy? Can we go for a run? Please?” Alicia asks.

          “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Barry tells her.

“Why not?” Alicia whines.

          “Because the Flash is supposed to be dead honey. I can’t risk people finding out that I’m alive.” Barry explains.

          “Oh.” Alicia mutters.

          “Are parks still a thing?” Barry asks. It’s eight years in the future, who knows what all has changed?

          “Yeah, why?” Iris asks.

          “Then we’ll spend the day there. Come on, it’ll be fun!” Barry smiles.

          “Barry, she needs to do her homework first.” Iris protests.

          “Seriously? Eight years in the future and they still have to do homework? Lame.” Barry asks. Slowly, Alicia pulls out an LCD, e-writer, and that’s when she starts doing her homework. Barry stares at the device in confusion.

“What is it?” Iris asks.

          “What’s that?” Barry asks.

          “Oh! Right! I forgot, this is all new to you huh? Well, that’s what replaced paper.” Iris chuckles.

          “Oh. How do they know that she’s done the work?” Barry asks.

          “Each school has their own server. When she writes on the device, it sends a digital copy to their computers.” Iris explains.

          “Now that’s really something. Mind if I stop by Star Labs while she does her homework?” Barry asks.

          “Sure. It’s a little late for her to be out anyway. We’ll take her on the weekend.” Iris smiles. After that, Barry runs to Star Labs. When Barry ran into Star Labs, Cisco was in the lower levels, trying to fix the screw in his right arm. Cisco doesn’t know how Barry would react upon seeing his metal arms and hands, but ever since Killer Frost took his hands, he’s had to live with it. He thanks Tracy everyday for inventing his robotic arms.

It’s not the same as real hands mind you, but it’s better than nothing.

          Eventually Cisco manages to fix the screw, and that’s when he puts the robotic arm back on, covering it with his sleeves. He keeps his hair in a bun, mainly because it’s a lot easier to take care of that way. It’s hard to take care of hair when he doesn’t have fine motor skills anymore.

          “Hey Cisco! You here?” Barry calls. Cisco sighs. He knows that Barry is going to find out about his robotic arms sooner or later, but he didn’t want it to be today. Sighing, he walks into the main room to see Barry.

          “Yo Cisco! Cheer up!” Barry chuckles, bumping his elbow against Cisco’s shoulder. When he did that, Cisco’s right arm came out of the socket.

          “Holy shit! I’m sorry!” Barry shrieks, catching it before it hits the ground.

          “Holy shit dude! Your arm just fell off!” Barry shrieks.

          “Barry, it’s okay. It’s robotic, it comes off.” Cisco tells him, trying to calm him down.

          “Robotic? Why?” Barry asks, helping Cisco put his arm back on.

          “Killer Frost and I fought, back in 2017. She froze my hands until they shattered. I’ve had robotic hands ever since.” Cisco explains.

          “Hey, are you okay? You look like you’re in pain.” Barry asks with concern.

          “These stupid things are broken, and they don’t fit anymore.” Cisco tells him.

          “Well, maybe I can help you make some new ones.” Barry offers.

          “So, you have a daughter. That had to be a shock.” Cisco chuckles.

          “No more than seeing your arm fall off. You could have told me.” Barry tells him.

          “I didn’t know how you’d react.” Cisco admits.

          “Hey, so how did you get those arms anyway?” Barry asks.

          “I met a Physicist Tracy Brand. She made them for me.” Cisco answers.

          “Oh crap. I promised Alicia that I’d take her to the park.” Barry remembers.

“Take me with you! I’d love to meet her!” Cisco begs.

          “You got it.” Barry smiles, and that’s when he decides to run Cisco to the apartment.

          “Barry! God! Don’t do that!” Cisco shrieks.

          “Sorry.” Barry apologizes, and that’s when he walks inside with Cisco.

          “Cissy!” Alicia smiles, running over to him as she gives him a hug.

          “Your hands are so cold. Why?” She asks with concern.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Barry having not been there when he was supposed to die, and him being in the future, Barry's future descendant goes back in time to try to save Barry before he's wiped from existence. Iris finds out she's pregnant.

          Iris frowns when she realizes that she’s missed three periods in a row. She and Barry have had sex before Barry just disappeared, so this was a cause for concern. Iris was certain that they’d used a condom, she was certain. Maybe her birth control failed? _Iris, calm down. Breathe. You need to buy the test before you start freaking out._ She reminds herself, and that’s when she decides to drive down to a local store. When she gets to the store, she walks over towards the maternity section, and that’s when she grabs a few pregnancy tests. After paying for the tests, Iris returns to her and Barry’s apartment, going into the bathroom as she opens the tests.

          After taking the tests, Iris waits for the results. Soon enough, it was time, and that’s when she looked at them. Iris’s eyes widened when she sees two red lines on the tests. _Holy… shit. I’m pregnant! I’m pregnant! Damn it Barry, where the hell are you?_ Iris thinks, and that’s when tears pour from her eyes. Barry’s been gone for a week, and now she’s pregnant. Why was this world so cruel? Sighing, she threw the tests away, washing her hands as she returned to her and Barry’s room. When she gets there, she grabs her phone, sighing when she sees a message telling her to come to Star Labs. Sighing, she gets dressed, grabbing her phone as she calls for an uber to take her there. She was too upset to drive herself there, so this would have to do. It was about forty minutes later when the uber parked, and she steps outside, slowly walking into the cortex. When Iris walked into the cortex, the first thing Joe realizes is that his daughter had been crying. Joe sighs. Where the hell was Barry?

          “Iris, don’t worry, we’ll find him.” Cisco says, trying to reassure her.

          “I know that, but this isn’t about that.” Iris says.

          “Then what? You can tell us anything Iris.” Caitlin tells her.

          “I’m pregnant.” Iris finally blurts out. When Iris blurted that out, everyone’s eyes widened in shock.

          “You… how?” Cisco asks, and that’s when Wally snorts.

          “Well Cisco, when two people love each other very much…” He starts to say, and that’s when Cisco rolls his eyes.

          “I know that part, I meant when.” Cisco declares.

          “I found out this morning.” Iris answers. Joe slowly collapses into a chair, in shock.

          “What are you going to do about the baby?” Caitlin asks.

          “Keep it of course. Barry will be thrilled to find out that he has a child.” Iris answers.

          “Even so, we need to focus on Allen. We only have five months to save him.” Julian reminds them. Joe sighs.

          “Cisco, surely you can vibe him, see where he took off?” He asks. Cisco sighs. Can’t they just relax for one minute? Slowly, he grabs one of Barry’s shirts, and that’s when he was pulled into a vibe.

_Barry was sitting on the floor with a seven-year-old girl. The two were working on building a Lego set._

          _“Hey daddy? When do you think we can visit Uncle Wally?” The girl asks._

_“I don’t know, honey. You’d have to ask your grandpa about that.” Barry sighs._

_“Don’t let papa hear you call him that.” The girl giggles. Cisco could see a calendar on the wall. On it was the month of February, and the year 2024._

Cisco soon snaps out of the vibe to see everyone staring at him.

          “Well? What did you see?” Joe asks.

          “Well, I can tell you that you’re having a girl.” Cisco says as he points to Iris.

          “What else did you see? Did you see BA?” HR asks. Cisco was hesitant. With Barry in the future, it’ll be harder for Savitar to find him and go after him, but if he doesn’t tell them where he is, then they’ll worry. What was he supposed to do, though? If he tells them where Barry is, then they’ll want to find a way to the future, and Cisco isn’t sure what that would do to the timeline.

          “Cisco, please. We need to know that Barry didn’t sacrifice himself.” Caitlin pleads. Cisco sighs. It was obvious that they weren’t giving him a choice in the matter.

          “He… he’s in the future, February 2024 to be exact.” Cisco answers.

          “But he’s okay, right? He’s alive?” Joe asks.

          “He’s fine. Happy even. Guys, this could be the key to saving Barry. If he’s not there in five months, then Savitar can’t kill him, right?” Cisco asks.

          “I don’t know mate, I don’t think it’s that simple.” Julian sighs. In the year 3050, the members of Star Labs Industries are aware that something has changed in their timeline. The once war ridden future they were used to was no more. One record stated that Barry Allen died on May 23rd, 2017. Another stated that he was alive in February 2024. Another stated that the speedster just vanished on April 25th, 2024. The Legion of Shadows knew that the only way to fix the timeline was to go back to the twenty-first century and find out once and for all what happened to Barry Allen.

          The Legion of Shadows consisted of four members, a twenty-five-year-old man with ashen skin, blue eyes, and black hair. The clothes that he was wearing was a black bodysuit with slits on the sleeves, shoulders, and legs. Black shoes, and a black ring with a silver dragon in the middle with the words: Legion of shadows bedazzled into the ring.

A thirty-year-old woman with fair skin, brown eyes, and red hair. The clothes that she was wearing was a leather black jumpsuit with black stockings and black boots. A black ring with a silver dragon in the middle with the words: Legion of shadows bedazzled into the ring.

A thirty-eight-year-old man with tan skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair. The clothes that he was wearing was a black bodysuit with slits on the sleeves, shoulders, and legs. Black shoes, and a black ring with a silver dragon in the middle with the words: Legion of shadows bedazzled into the ring.

Lastly, a twenty-six-year-old woman with fair skin that had a hint of green, brown eyes, and light brown hair. The clothes that she was wearing was a leather black jumpsuit with black stockings and black boots. A black ring with a silver dragon in the middle with the words: Legion of shadows bedazzled into the ring.

The ashen skinned boy was Davin Allen, Barry Allen’s future grandson. The green lady was named Trudi, the tan man was named Xander, and the last member was named Alia. The Legion of Shadows are a team of time travelers deemed to be a successor to the Legends when their missions were finally over. Using their rings to time travel, they took over the Legends duty when their missions were all over.

“Davin, you have to go back to the twenty-first century. You have to save Barry Allen from his fate, before you disappear.” Alia insists.

“I know Clockwork, but I don’t know if I can save him. You’ve seen the articles, they’re a mess!” Davin exclaims.

“Look Nitrous, you’re the fastest out of all of us. If anyone can save your Grandfather, it’s you.” Xander says as he tries to reassure him.

          “I know Agony, but I would feel better with my team behind me.” Davin sighs.

          “I know you would, but Central City needs Toxicant.” Trudi sighs.

          “Hell, it needs Clockwork too.” Alia adds. Davin sighs as he grabs his Nitrous suit and changes into it. His Nitrous suit was like the Flash’s suit, except it was purple with black accents. As he walks outside of the building to Star Labs Industries, he opens the side of his ring as he types in the date that he needed to go to. After that, he closes it, watching as a breach in time opens. Davin runs through the breach, and that’s when he finds himself standing on the Star Labs building’s rooftop back in 2017.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Well originally this was intended as a one shot but since so many people want me to continue I will! :)


End file.
